


Milestones

by StarrySummers04



Series: It Was Always You [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Bruce Banner's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Bruce travels from Culver to see Mary, Richard and Peter every month and is occasionally there when Peter does something for the first time.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Mary Parker/Richard Parker
Series: It Was Always You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Milestones

Bruce decided to go back to Culver within two months of giving birth, he couldn’t stay off when he didn’t get paid. “How are you?” Betty asked.

“I’m okay, better than I thought I would be, honestly.” Bruce smiled. Betty pulled him into a hug. It had been a rough few weeks, he’d  stayed with Richard and Mary, just whilst they got settled. He loved Peter so much and never got tired of spending time with him, but it was so hard knowing he wasn’t going to be a permanent part of Peter’s life, well, not as his Dad anyway. Although, Bruce liked to think he would be Papa. He didn't know, he liked to think it would've depended on what Tony wanted to be called, but it didn't do him any favours to dwell on what would never be.

It helped to throw himself straight into his new work with Betty. During his time off, they'd been approached by her father, asking them to study gamma radiation as a way of replicating the super soldier serum, used on Steve Rogers during the Second World War. Threats were higher now, with the multiple terrorist organisations out there just waiting to try and take over the world. Bruce was looking forward to the challenge. Unfortunately, he'd been a witness, due to being in Manhattan on the day of the worst attack in history. Peter was a month old and Bruce was taking advantage of his time off to look around New York as it wasn't an opportunity he'd ever had. It ended up being a bad idea.

Mary and Richard had been sending him videos and photos of Peter reaching his milestones, during the two weeks he’d stayed with his son, Peter had learnt how to hold his head up on his own as well as smiling. He had a video of the first time the baby had seemed to laugh. There were multiple videos of his cooing and giggling as well as him rolling over and being able to grab toys. Bruce had been there about a month ago when Peter rolled over for the first time much to everyone’s surprise.

* * *

(December 2001)

"How's your new research going?" Richard asked when Bruce next visited, he’d come over for Christmas and Bruce couldn’t quite believe that it was a year ago Peter had been conceived. Peter was 4 months old now and Bruce couldn't believe how much he'd grown in the last month. Mary handed him over for a cuddle that Bruce eagerly accepted. There was no other feeling in the world quite like holding his son. Mary always made sure to take plenty of pictures and videos to send to him, so that he didn't miss too much. There were lots of photos of him during his pregnancy, too.

"It's going well." Bruce smiled. "I'm afraid that I can't say too much more due to it being classified."

"As long as it's going well and you're enjoying the work." Mary smiled.

"It's very interesting and we find ourselves working well into the night. I just get so hooked on what I'm doing." Bruce laughed, jostling Peter who opened his currently blue eyes, but Bruce could see they were quite dull in comparison to how they had been when he was born. Bruce knew they were going to be brown when the pigment had formed properly. Both he and Tony had brown eyes so it was unrealistic to think Peter's would be any different.

Everyone went into the main room and Bruce lay Peter on his stomach, he knew it was important for babies to have tummy time and build their core muscles. Peter pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. “He keeps doing this.” Mary commented.

“I don’t think he’s far off crawling.” Richard added.

“It’s a bit early, most babies don’t start crawling until at least 6 months.” Bruce observed.

“Well, considering both you and his other father are as intelligent as you are, it’s not surprising he’s more advanced than most babies.”

“He’s already on the list for the local nursery, we’re taking turns at being home with him, Norman is being so incredibly kind about it.” Mary smiled.

“That’s good, it’s better than Culver gave me.” Bruce smiled, wryly. Bruce moved so that he was sitting on the floor and encouraged Peter to move to him. Much to everyone’s surprise, Peter rocked back and forth a couple of times before beginning to crawl forwards. Bruce waited with baited breath until Peter had reached him and then he scooped up his son, cheering along with Mary and Richard.

“Such a clever boy!” Bruce exclaimed, pressing kisses to his forehead. Mary sneakily took a picture of the two of them and sent it to Bruce. He didn’t check his phone straight away as he was so happy to be cuddling Peter.

Bruce stayed for Christmas, they had a lovely couple of weeks and Bruce loved getting to spend time with his chosen family. It was a lovely meal, Peter, of course, couldn’t have any just yet. He would next Christmas when he was eating solid foods, but he was content to sit in his high chair and play with the toys on the tray. Bruce went back to Culver feeling refreshed, he really needed the break.

* * *

(April 2002)

“It’s good to see you again, Bruce.” Mary smiled, holding a wriggling 8 month old Peter. She opened the door wider and encouraged him to come in. Peter immediately held his arms out to Bruce, but he needed to take his coat off so he gently grasped the baby’s hands and wiggled them.

“Hi Peter.” He smiled. Bruce then turned to Mary. “It’s good to see you, too, of course.”

“How have you been?” Mary asked.

“I’m good. Thank you for letting me come so often.” Bruce made the trip from Culver every month, so Peter was familiar with his Papa, even though he obviously didn’t know the truth. He was far too young to understand.

“He’s yours, you’re more than welcome to come more often. I know you only make the trip as often as you can but you could come every weekend as far as we’re concerned. We like to see you and check up on you as well as Peter getting to know you.” Mary smiled, putting Peter on the floor so that she could bring Bruce into a proper hug, the guy was clearly touch starved. Bruce and Mary both sat on the floor with Peter so that they could play with him. Richard was often at work when Bruce came by, but he worked more closely with Norman than Mary did. She was more than happy to stay at home and raise Peter, though. Peter was standing between Mary’s legs quite happily, the baby was standing easily, Mary had sent him multiple videos of Peter pulling himself to standing using furniture and him walking around, keeping a hand on the wall or anything that was the right height for him to hold onto. Peter was still reaching out for Bruce though, he held onto Mary’s hand and took a step forwards and another until he could no longer hold onto Mary. Bruce held his hands out, encouraging Peter to continue forwards. Peter hesitantly took a step, Mary and Bruce’s eyes widened, he wasn’t holding on to anyone. Peter took another step and another, gaining confidence and speed with each step until he was within Bruce’s grasp and allowed himself to sit down. Bruce scooped him up into a tight hug and Peter wound his arms around Bruce as best as he could. “He always seems to do something big when you’re here.” Mary commented.

“He’s very advanced. Most babies don’t start walking until 12 months.” Bruce observed.

“He’s yours and he’s Tony Stark’s, it’s not terribly surprising that he’s so advanced.” Mary repeated, having said this when Peter had started crawling early.

“I know, I’m still so proud of him.” Bruce smiled, cradling Peter tighter against him.


End file.
